zbpfandomcom-20200216-history
Necromancer
Everyone’s heard the children’s stories, of the necromancers that live in the woods, that’ll steal little children that wander too far. The stories worked, and kept most kids close to home. No one thought they were real, not in this day and age. We don’t know where they came from, or what they want… Maybe to just destroy every living thing except themselves. They’re immune to the plague somehow, but that figures since they control the hordes. Kill them on sight, and burn the corpses. It’s the only way to be sure. Being the most evil of all opponents, Necromancers do their best to spread havoc and seize power. They don’t have time to battle Survivors on their own, and try to flee as soon as they are discovered. Gameplay A Necromancer comes with his own infected army. When a Necromancer appears, put an additional Zombie Spawn token (on its “Necromancer” side) on his entry Zone. Then, immediately resolve a regular Zombie Spawn for it. From now on, the Necromancer Spawn Zone is active: it spawns Zombies in the same way a standard Spawn Zone would. Each subsequent drawing of additional Necromancer Zombie cards, no matter the type, gives an Extra Activation to every Necromancer on the board until they flee or die. The game is immediately lost if a Necromancer manages to escape once there’s a total of 6 Zombie Spawn tokens on the board (including the Necromancer Zombie Spawn tokens). A Necromancer tries to flee the board. If there are no Survivors in his Zone for him to Attack during his activation, he Moves 1 Zone toward the nearest Spawn Zone (NOT his entry Zone), ignoring any Survivors he might see. If several escape Spawn Zones are at the same distance, choose one. A Necromancer escapes the board as soon as he activates on his escape Spawn Zone. Replace the Necromancer Spawn token it introduced on the board with a standard Zombie Spawn token. Killing a Necromancer slows the invasion. If you manage to kill it, choose a Spawn Zone (including its own Necromancer Spawn Zone) and remove it from the board. If the Necromancer Spawn token is still on the board after this removal, replace it with a standard one. * Actions: 1 * Damage Inflicted: 1 * Min. Damage to Destroy: 1 * Experience provided: 1 points * Target Priority: 5 Non-standard Necromancers may have special gameplay rules, which are listed under the appropriate title. Green Horde Orc Necromancer Evil knows no bounds, no color, and no frontier. As the zombie plague was spread, we soon observed that some figures among the Orcish hordes didn’t turn into feral, mindless, killing machines. They were the ones keeping still with gloomy smiles, as their own people were being corrupted. These dark creatures were the necromancers. They caused all of this. The zombie horde is their weapon to spread chaos and seize power. They flee upon being discovered in order to spread the disease somewhere else. Make them your priority target, and kill them whenever possible. * Damage Inflicted: 2 * Min. Damage to Destroy: 1 * Special Rules: ** Each time an Orc Necromancer card is drawn (spawning or re-activating a Necromancer), players add 1 Orc Walker, 1 Orc Fatty and 1 Orc Runner to the Horde. Black Plague Kickstarter Exclusive * Grin * Queen Medea Green Horde Kickstarter Exclusive * Queen Severa * Count Temeraire * Rat King Special Guest Necromancers * Evil Troy * Ostokar the Pale * To-Me Ku-Pa * The Blackheart * Grand Inquisitor Innsmouth (initially a Survivor) * Foalan Haunter of Northweald * The Lord of Skulls__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Necromancer